


collide

by dearlyuta



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, the other members only briefly appear or are simply mentioned, there's a lot of kissing here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 12:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17406890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearlyuta/pseuds/dearlyuta
Summary: Jeno kisses Renjun in a way that steals his breath away.(Or, in which Renjun can never seem to get enough of feeling Jeno's lips pressed against his.)





	collide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tsonlu (undenanable)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/undenanable/gifts).



> i wrote this out of impulse because i really wanted a fic of noren kissing??? anyway, please excuse any mistakes that you might find since it's not yet proofread! enjoy reading!

Jeno kisses Renjun in a way that steals his breath away.

Even the slightest brush of their lips, a soft gasp falling from Jeno's lips in between kisses is enough for Renjun's heart to feel like it's aching to fall right out of his chest. It's the way Jeno's fingers find purchase in his dark strands, tugging lightly as he pulls Renjun impossibly closer, drowning both of them in a wondrous stretch of breathless kisses. Renjun is madly in love with the way Jeno's fingers brush against the curve of his cheeks, admiring the pink tint blooming on his warm skin, murmuring soft praises against his lips.

Every kiss that Jeno steals from Renjun's lips makes both of their worlds crash and burn into ashes. Even if Renjun would never say the words laying on the tip of his tongue out loud, he can't deny that his heart aches to feel Jeno's lips press against his — it's addictive to feel his skin, their bodies curving right up against each other as they lose themselves in a tangled mess of kisses. He _craves_ for the feeling and Jeno would love to say yes to him for an entire lifetime, if he could.

It's like a habit — a sweet, sweet habit that they refuse to break. Every flicker of their eyes and their gazes locking, a smile graces the corners of their lips. Every brush of their fingertips is enough for Renjun to feel like his heart will skyrocket right out of his chest, especially when Jeno will let their fingers naturally entwine before he gives Renjun's hand a subtle squeeze under all the gazes of interviewers and audiences. Every brush of Jeno's lips across the crook of his neck, murmuring _I miss you_ and _I love you_ right against his skin is enough for Renjun to feel lightheaded and absolutely breathless.

With the way they live as idols, they constantly have to tiptoe around everyone else and ignore the way their emotions seem to burst in their veins with every moment their skin brush against each other in public. Everything almost feels like it's fleeting, always ready to escape the grasp from his fingers.

Jeno has become a constant. A steady constant in this mess of a life. He doesn't mind that he has slip through the shadows of the night, hiding as he holds Jeno close to him, leaving pecks on his rosy pair. He doesn't mind that Jeno has to pull their fingers away when someone stares at them a little too long, the suspicion is brightly lit in their dark orbs. He doesn't mind that at times, he has to loosen his hold on Jeno so they wouldn't cause any suspicion at the eyes staring down at them in public.

At the end of the night, Jeno is all his, anyway.

And Renjun would do anything to keep him close like that.

-

It's around six in the morning when Renjun wakes up without feeling Jeno's familiar, warm presence beside him.

Honestly, it's supposed to be like that — they've stopped being roommates months ago and Renjun eagerly took a room for himself without a second thought. But even if they aren't roommates anymore, Jeno still sneaks away every night to knock on Renjun's door, quietly asking if he can stay. Renjun couldn't say that he wasn't stunned the first time it happened; Jeno stood right before him, cheeks dusted with pink and his head lowered. His teeth sunk right onto his bottom lip, chewing on it before he meekly lifted his gaze to meet Renjun's inquisitive eyes.

"Can I stay here tonight?"

"What?"

Jeno shifted awkwardly before he spoke quietly, the rough edges of his voice are still fairly evident. "Can I stay with you tonight?"

Renjun stood for a moment, blinking rapidly before he felt the blush travel up to his cheeks, coloring them in a red tint. Even though the night hung heavily over them that time, they both could still see the way their eyes lit up in pure happiness as Renjun circled his fingers around the other's wrist. He gently tugged him inside and Jeno dazedly followed him, falling into place as they found their way under Renjun's blanket and wrapping it around themselves. Renjun knew the feeling of Jeno's skin against his, the warmth radiating off from his body as they fall asleep in each other's arms.

After that, it's one more night.

Then another one.

And another one.

Before Renjun knows it, he starts to leave his door unlocked every night. Jeno, like clockwork, slips right out his own room in soft, hurried steps resonating within the hallway as he walks up to the door. They fall into a routine of Renjun hearing the familiar click of the door closing, the way Jeno would slip right beside him and take him up in his arms. Renjun would bury his face right on the crook of his neck, a burst of warmth and happiness in his chest as Jeno's arms slide right around his tinier figure. Renjun would pull away for a brief moment, starry eyes bright as a sleepy smile graces the edges of his mouth. Jeno would stare down at him, leaning in close to let his rosy lips brush against Renjun's forehead to lay the softest and gentlest kiss he could give.

It never fails for Renjun to feel like his heart will explode right then and there.

It's a habit that they loved doing without a doubt. A habit of falling asleep together and waking each other up with soft pecks on forehead or on the cheek.

But this morning, Renjun only woke up to the feeling of the sunlight draping over his body and the odd coldness residing at the other side of the bed.

He pushes himself to sit on the bed, hair ruffled and eyes blinking in a daze around his room. It's void of any signs of Jeno's warm presence anywhere else and soon, a frown starts to edge its way onto his lips. Jeno doesn't usually do this — whenever he has to get up earlier than Renjun, he would run his fingers through Renjun's dark strands, leaving a chaste kiss on his cheek. Most of the time, Renjun is half asleep whenever that happens so Jeno would quietly inform him that he still has to attend a schedule that's different from Renjun's.

At times, Renjun would curl his fingers around the front of his hoodie, a soft whine of _don't go_ leaving his lips. Jeno would laugh at him, a sweet, lighthearted laugh, before he drops another fleeting kiss on the corner of his mouth, murmuring _I'll be back soon, don't worry._ Renjun would let go of him after that though it's obvious that he's reluctant to do so every time.

He runs a hand through his hair, scowling as he makes a failed attempt to fix the strands. He staggers right out his bed, tugging on his hoodie tightly around his lithe body as he exhaustedly drags his feet right out of the door. The sound of a guitar strings being strummed echoes in the rather silent dorm, pulling Renjun in the direction of the living room. His sock covered feet gently hits the wooden floor, head lowered as he traces his way through the place, ears perked up once the sound resonates louder with each step. When he finally arrives at the living room, he stands still, dazed eyes fixating themselves on the boy sitting on the couch.

It's a rarity to see Jeno wide awake on their free day with a guitar placed comfortably on his lap.

Renjun stays quiet as he can, staring at Jeno with a fond smile curving on his lips. His heartbeat falls in sync with the steady, sweet-sounding tune emitted from the strings of the guitar, his heart racing when he catches the faint smile drawn on Jeno's mouth.

The stillness settles in after a moment and Renjun takes the opportunity to take careful steps towards him, slipping his hands in the pockets of his light gray hoodie. Jeno's head is ducked down, the pads of his fingers brushing lightly against the string, not enough pressure for the vibration to ring through the air. He's so concentrated with fixing his guitar — his brows knitted together with his tongue sticking out — that he didn't even catch the sound of Renjun's footsteps against the floor.

"Hey," Renjun leans down, their faces just inches apart with a bright smile on his lips. Jeno glances up so quickly at the sound of his voice that their forehead knock against each other's, a wince slipping past their mouths.

"Shit, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." Renjun couldn't even feel the anger coursing through his veins, the laughter bubbling up in his throat. He rubs his palm against his forehead with his nose scrunching up, a little dizzy due to the hit but he easily recovers after a few moments.

"It's okay. I shouldn't have surprised you like that." An apologetic expression crosses Jeno's features as Renjun decidedly sits on his heels, his knees hitting the floor with a very dull and inaudible thud before he lays his cheek against Jeno's lap.

Jeno quirks his lips into a sweet smile, eyes crinkling as he leans over to slip his fingers through Renjun's fringe, brushing the stray strands away. They stay like that as the comfortable silence stretches between them with the sunlight streaming through the windows in the living room. It's so peaceful and Renjun doesn't want to be anywhere else but to be right here with Jeno.

"Why are you up so early?" Jeno drops his voice into a soothing whisper as he leans away, putting his guitar at his side. Renjun shifts closer, laying his head properly on the younger boy's lap with a muffled sigh falling from his mouth.

"You weren't in bed," Renjun reasons out with the pink tint coloring itself on his cheeks, pressing one of them against the soft material of the other's sweatpants. "You know I'm a light sleeper and I can't fall asleep without you."

"You're so sappy, tsk." Jeno clicks his tongue as a grin curls itself on the edges of his mouth but soon, it fades away as a frown pulls at the corners instead. "I'm sorry, I was only planning to stay here for just a few minutes."

"It's fine." The words escape Renjun's lips easily as he moves away, ignoring the streak of confusion that lights up in Jeno's dark orbs. He rises from his uncomfortable seat on the floor before he plops right down Jeno's lap instead, making himself at home on the familiar position. He faces Jeno with a bright smile, eyes crinkling as he lets his legs wrap loosely around the younger boy's waist whilst his fingers drape across his shoulders, smoothing out the creases on his black hoodie.

Jeno can't even hide the happiness schooling itself in his expression; a wide smile stretches along his lips as his starry eyes shine with delight, his hands dropping to grip Renjun's lithe and slender waist. The rest of the world is only starting to wake up, the sun casting shades of pink and orange in the skies above. But as ethereal as the sight is, Renjun finds Jeno's eyes much more captivating — the slightest flicker of bliss and contentment in his dark orbs before the stars glimmer in the deep brown specks of his eyes. It's breathtakingly beautiful and Renjun unknowingly leans in close, taking in a deep breath as his gaze flickers from his eyes, down the slope of his nose before it lands right on the soft, rosy lips.

Renjun is in love with these kind of moments — the stretch of echoing, comfortable silence between them as they slowly drink in the sight of each other, clearly elated. The brush of fingertips against the unblemished, warm skin, tracing invisible patterns as they lean in close. Renjun adores the way Jeno's lashes kiss the curve of his cheek every they fall shut with a blink. He can't help but admire the way Jeno can hold his gaze, at times, a smirk of amusement gracing his mouth whenever he sees the obvious red tint painted on Renjun's cheeks.

"You're so pretty," Jeno breathes out, his words sounding breathless with a lilt of amazement in his voice. Renjun can't will down the blush that blossoms on his cheeks, a shy smile gracing his lips as he snuggles close to Jeno's body. The warmth wraps them both up in quite a comfortable grip, a wave of calmness crashing in Renjun's body as he holds Jeno's gaze.

"Don't say that," He tries to twist his lips into an intimidating scowl but he fails at the last second as a brief smile quirks on his lips. "You're making me flustered."

"That's cute."

"Shut up, Jeno." He huffs, a sullen pout on his lips. Jeno emits a light laugh, his fingers brushing along the exposed skin around his waist before he leans in close to press a kiss right on Renjun's collarbone. Simply a brush of his lips and Renjun can feel the shiver run down his spine, a sigh falling from his lips.

"You're doing such a wonderful job in making me incredibly flustered."

"Good," Jeno laughs against the crook of his neck, his teeth gently running along the unblemished, pale skin before he drops a kiss on it. Renjun can feel the heat on his skin and he jolts in surprise, his eyes widening as he pulls away. He instinctively lays his palm against his skin, swallowing as a look of worry flashes through his eyes. Jeno must have seen it because he flashes a reassuring smile right at him, leaning forward to steal a kiss from his lips.

"I didn't leave a mark, don't worry."

"You swear?" Jeno pulls him down, a hand cupping the back of Renjun's neck. The feeling of the rough pads of his fingers against his nape is enough for him to fall into a stretch of silence, his eyes dropping to stare at Jeno's pink, luscious lips. He feels the urge to capture his lips in a breathtaking kiss building up inside his body and he's doing such an awful job in keeping himself together.

Jeno curves his lips into a sweet smile, the kind of smile that can make Renjun's heart skip a beat underneath his chest. Renjun can feel Jeno's hot breath against his lips, his eyes fluttering shut out of habit as he clutches the front of Jeno's soft, black hoodie in his hands. His heart is causing a wreck within his ribcage and he can hear the hollow pounding in the confines of his chest.

"I swear," He whispers right against his lips and the pounding of his heart sounds even louder as he feels their lips brush. Jeno closes the gap between their lips and Renjun follows through easily, clutching the other's hoodie in his hands tightly. The breath is stolen right from his lungs and he feels the craving to feel Jeno's body against his. Renjun can sense the familiar feeling of their bodies curving against each other as Jeno's fingers graze down his back, tracing their way back to his waist.

Jeno kisses him so gently, sweetly, as if it's the first time. He kisses him as if he has all the time in the world — as if the sun still has to break its way through the remnants of the night.

Renjun's teeth catches onto his bottom lip, tugging on it teasingly before he pulls away to catch his breath. His cheeks are flushed and he lets his eyes to slowly flutter open, drinking in the sight of Jeno already looking so wrecked and flustered. Renjun adores the way the blush across Jeno's cheeks complement the blissful look crossing his features.

Renjun is rendered speechless, a burst of adoration in his chest as he lifts his hands to delicately cup Jeno's cheeks. His thumb brushes very lightly against Jeno's soft, rosy lower lip, admiring the way the blush on his cheeks become more evident. Jeno meets his gaze, a stretch of quietness descending over their bodies as he lets his lips leave a kiss right on the pad of Renjun's thumb. Renjun ducks his head, cheeks painted with pink tint as he becomes breathless all over again. He avoids the cheeky smile that Jeno flashes right at his direction, lifting his head to finally let the other boy take in the sight of his own reddened cheeks.

"I love you." Jeno breathes out, his voice a little rough as he pulls Renjun in for another breathtaking kiss. "I love you _so_ much, fuck." He whispers in between soft pecks on Renjun's lips before he captures them in a rather passionate kiss. This kiss feels a little rougher, more desperate but _god_ , Renjun can't deny the excitement streaming through his veins as he indulges himself in the feeling. His fingers rake through Jeno's dark strands, tugging on them as he arches his body against Jeno, a soft whimper escaping his lips.

The high slowly fades away as Renjun lays his body against Jeno's front comfortably, running his fingers through his hair to soothe him down. Jeno breaks away, only to leave more fleeting pecks on mouth, curving the corners of his rosy pair into a sweet smile. Their fingers easily find their way to each other, entwining in a tight grip as Jeno drops one more kiss. They fall silent as Renjun pulls away, his cheeks even more flushed than before as his lips stretch into a smile, their eyes crinkling in happiness.

Everything gently knocks itself apart when the sound of muffled voices and footsteps resonate in the dorm. Renjun pulls away just in time for Jaemin and Jisung step into the living room, their hair in a ruffled mess as a yawn escapes past their lips.

"Injun?" Jaemin calls out, his expression scrunched up to resemble a look of confusion as he arches a brow. Jisung stares at them with bleary eyes, not quite comprehending the fact that Renjun is seated so comfortably on Jeno's lap.

"Hey," Renjun hastily gets off from Jeno's lap, tugging on his hoodie as he runs a hand through his own dark strands. Jaemin seems to catch on to what's happening when Jeno cranes his neck a bit, catching their gazes with a sheepish smile playing on his mouth.

His stare flickers from Jeno to Renjun before he carefully steers Jisung right away from the living room, his voice turning into a singsong tone. "Let's go have some breakfast, guys!" Jisung seems terribly muddled about the conversation but he willingly turns right around and stumble his way to the kitchen with Jaemin trailing right behind him. As soon as both of them left, Jeno stands from the couch, tugging uncomfortably on his black hoodie.

"We should, uh," He gestures to the direction of the kitchen, meeting Renjun's stare with an embarrassed smile gracing his lips. "Grab some breakfast too, right?"

"Right, of course."

Their stares fixate themselves on each other, the quietness stretching for a heartbeat too long before Renjun bursts into a small fit of chuckles, covering his face with his hands to muffle the sound. Jeno finds himself curling his mouth into a wide smile, his familiar, melodic laugh falling from his own lips. Their laughter slowly dies down and Renjun is left with removing his fingers away from his face, a shy smile playing on his features. Jeno mirrors his expression, already on his way to turning on his heel to head to the kitchen when Renjun stops him abruptly.

He wraps an arm around Jeno's waist, halting him and making him settle back into his original position with his eyes widening in surprise and curiosity. Renjun hesitates visibly, his eyes flickering up to Jeno before he reaches out, his fingers gripping the collar of Jeno's hoodie. He tugs him close, their lips pressing for a short, sweet kiss that's enough to steal the breath away from their lungs.

Just before Renjun pulls away, he drops his voice into a whisper with his starry eyes lighting up in happiness.

"I love you too."

Jeno can't stop smiling right after that.

-

"I'm too tired today," Renjun murmurs, curling up on Jeno's lap with a heavy sigh. "Can't we just stay here for the rest of the day?"

"I thought you wanted to check out that café down the block?"

"I could really use a break from going out and constantly looking over my shoulder to see if anyone's following us." Renjun glances up, meeting Jeno's inquisitive gaze right at him. He pursues his lips into a thin line before he buries his face right on Jeno's stomach, a groan leaving past his lips. "I really want to spend this day with you."

"Okay, you tiny baby." Jeno emits a soft laugh, his fingers lightly brushing against Renjun's hair in an absentminded manner. Renjun finds himself relaxing completely in his hold, moving away from Jeno's stomach and simply laying his cheek on his thigh with a contented smile playing on his lips.

Jeno’s fingers momentarily still themselves before he leans down to press a kiss on his forehead. Renjun glances up, peeking through his fringe with a subtle smile pulling right at the corners of his mouth as he holds out his hand for Jeno to take. Their fingers slip through the empty spaces, intertwining in a loose hold. Jeno brings their entwined hands to his lips, letting his soft pair brush against Renjun's knuckles for a light peck. Renjun finds himself getting absolutely flustered as Jeno peers right down at him with his eyes crinkling. He can feel the curve of a smile on his warm skin as Renjun's heart skips a beat.

"You're so clingy today," Renjun says instead, ignoring the warmth reaching his cheeks as Jeno lets his thumb caress his knuckles in such a gentle manner that brings an unusual amount of delight in Renjun's chest. Jeno pauses his actions, an eyebrow arching to show off his amusement at his words, dropping his hand from his hold.

"Says the boy who couldn't sleep without me—"

"Shut up." Renjun curls his lips into a scowl but Jeno only chortles at his reaction, shaking his head with his eyes bright with mischief.

"You know that there's only one way to shut me up."

"No way," Renjun hastily pulls Jeno down with him on the couch, their bodies colliding against each other as they try to fix themselves into a comfortable position. Renjun hikes his leg over Jeno's waist, drawing themselves as close they can with a sigh of relief. "You're not getting another kiss from me." He's caught off guard when Jeno leans forward to steal a kiss right from his lips, a smug grin on his mouth.

"You were saying?"

"I hate you." Renjun grumbles, schooling his expression to resemble a look of annoyance and irritation but Jeno doesn't seem all that fazed; his arm wraps itself around Renjun's waist before he lays his head on the older boy's shoulder.

"I love you too."

"I really hate you, Jeno." Jeno doesn't react negatively, choosing to just hold Renjun close against his body. His fingers drum lightly against his side and that's enough for Renjun to soothe himself down with a deep exhale falling from his pair.

"What did you say again?"

Renjun grunts with a frown then mumbling, "I love you."

"What? I didn't hear you."

"I love you." Jeno flashes another mischievous smile at his direction, his head tilting to the side.

"Say it again—"

"You're so annoying!" Renjun tries to throw a playful punch at Jeno but the younger boy is fast enough to hold his hands, gripping them tightly. He narrows his eyes at Jeno, who keeps his smile playing on his lips as he cages Renjun's tiny frame in his arms, leaning down to press a trail of kisses along his jaw with his last kiss ending right on his mouth.

"Do you love me?" Renjun is about to carelessly reply with a retort at him but he pauses when he sees the hopeful glint in Jeno's eyes. He pursues his lips into a straight line before his features gradually soften, reaching out to run a hand through his dark strands gingerly. He reaches in, quietly letting their lips slot together in perfect, practiced movement with a shaky exhale. Jeno grips his waist tightly, pulling him flushed against his figure and Renjun melts in his embrace.

"I do," He leaves a lingering kiss right at the corner of his lips, a soft smile curving on his mouth. "I always will."

Renjun would do absolutely _anything_ to see the stars light up in Jeno's dark eyes for a lifetime.

-

"Come to bed already."

"Who's going to wash these dishes?" Renjun answers instead as he soaps up the plate thoroughly, his forehead wrinkling as a frown makes its way onto his lips due to him concentrating too hard. Jeno doesn't move away; he only presses himself closer to Renjun's back and looping his arms around his waist from behind. Renjun unknowingly leans in his touch, a sigh of satisfaction spilling from his pair as he finally drags the plate under the running water, watching the suds drift down the drain.

"Lele can finish that. It's his turn now, anyway."

"He's too busy playing video games with Jisungie." Renjun ends up murmuring as he moves on to the next plate, furrowing his brows once more at the sight of the dirt engraved on it.

"Come on," Jeno whines softly, his chin gently laying on Renjun’s shoulder as he gives his waist a squeeze. He drops a kiss on his shoulder, eyes falling shut with a soft breath slipping past his pair. "Please?"

Renjun knits his eyebrows even more, scowling. "Jeno, I—"

"Injun," Jeno breaks off the rest of his sentence, making Renjun face him by cupping his chin. Renjun cranes his neck and Jeno leaves a peck on his lips. He punctuates every word that escapes his mouth with a lingering kiss on Renjun's rosy pair, effectively distracting him from the chore. "Come. To. Bed. With. Me."

Renjun scrunches up his nose at him in response and Jeno easily leans closer to drop a kiss on the tip of it. "Please?"

"You're insufferable." Renjun mutters with no real bite in his tone, finally giving in to Jeno's words. With a wide, bright smile gracing his lips, he eagerly turns Renjun around and steals yet another kiss from his pair. The latter can't even school his expression anymore to resemble a look of annoyance — he ends up mirroring the grin on Jeno's lips as his arm slither around his neck.

A strangled gasp falls from his lips when Jeno lifts him up with the laughter bubbling from his throat, ignoring Renjun's screams of _put me down, Lee Jeno!_ The other members aren't around to throw teasing remarks right at them so Jeno hurriedly carries him to Renjun's bedroom, almost slipping due to his sock covered feet. Renjun emits a whine as soon as Jeno steps right into the dark bedroom, shutting and locking the door up.

"I said, put me down—"

"Wish granted!" Jeno cuts him off, letting him drop onto the bed before he easily slips under the covers too. Renjun winces slightly, shifting his position until they're both squished up against each other. Jeno throws an arm around his waist, pulling him close with another chortle falling from his lips.

"You're so annoying." Renjun mumbles but even then, he finds himself yearning for the younger male's warmth. He indulges himself in the warmth radiating off from Jeno's body, his head falling right against the dark-haired boy's shoulder.

"You love me though."

"I know, what a misfortune." Renjun heaves an exaggerated sigh, leaning in to the other boy's touch. Even if he couldn't spare a glance at Jeno's direction, he knows that the younger boy is rolling his eyes at the response that fell from Renjun's lips.

"You're so annoying!" Jeno echoes Renjun's words, raising his voice a pitch higher as if mocking the older boy. Renjun bursts into a fit of chuckles at the horrible imitation, smacking Jeno on the shoulder just as he pulls away. Jeno pretends to be in pain, timing his reaction perfectly by wincing and whining about how much it hurts. Renjun grabs hold of his shoulder and squeezes it in a breathtaking kind of grip, earning a gasp of surprise from Jeno's lips before he repeatedly echoes the words _it hurts!_ over and over again.

"Oh no, did it really hurt?" Renjun's gaze flicker to his shoulder, the worry evident in his features as he leans in close, gently rubbing the assaulted spot. He coos softly and presses a kiss right on, patting it gently before he meets Jeno's eyes with his bottom lip jutting out to resemble a pout. Jeno struggles to keep an angry expression, his lips twitching into a wide smile. He groans exaggeratedly, leaning down to land a kiss right on his pout.

"Good thing you're pretty." Jeno mumbles, the compliment spilling from his lips without a second thought. Renjun's face heats up at the sound of his words, the tips of his ears turning red with embarrassment. Even through the thick darkness blanketing over their bodies, Renjun can see the flicker of recognition and realization in Jeno's brown orbs when he sees the evident blush on the older boy’s cheeks. His lips stretch into a mischievous grin, a glint of playfulness flashing through his eyes.

"Do you like it when I call you that?"

"Call me what?" Renjun feigns innocence, wide eyes blinking right at Jeno. The younger boy raises a brow, leaning in close abruptly and almost closing the gap between their lips. Renjun is aware of Jeno's hot breath against his pair, the lightest brush of their lips before Jeno speaks in a hushed tone.

"Pretty?" Renjun's cheeks turn even more flushed, clearly embarrassed that he's caught red-handed. Jeno's eyes are glimmering with delight, not even hiding his excitement at knowing another thing that makes Renjun unquestionably weak at the knees.

"You're blushing so hard, it's cute."

"I'm not!" Renjun splutters, trying his best to scowl and narrow his eyes into a glare right at Jeno but the other one doesn't seem fazed at all.

"You're the prettiest boy I've ever seen." Jeno continues to speak, voice dropping to a hushed whisper. This time, his eyes soften as he reaches out to cup Renjun's cheeks in his hands, the sudden coldness sends a jolt of shock through Renjun's frame. They hold each other's gaze in the dark and Renjun is mesmerized by the way Jeno's dark orbs seem to light up with the brightest stars in every known constellations in the night sky. It's utterly beautiful and Renjun knows that he can never get tired of seeing them for the rest of his life.

"I still can't believe that you're mine," His thumb grazes along Renjun's bottom lip, his stare flickering from Renjun's dark orbs to his rosy pair. "All mine. Huang Renjun is mine." He says the words with a lilt of wonder and amazement in his voice and god, Renjun feels like every known emotion of his gets tangled in an endless whirlwind in his chest.

He rests his hands right around Jeno's torso as he leans in close, closing the distance between their bodies curved up against each other. Both of their eyes flutter shut at the same moment and the darkness clouds their visions easily but they're not bothered with it — they have each other after all.

Their lips crash and Renjun can feel the adoration burst all over again in the confines of his chest, just like the very first time they shared a kiss. Jeno takes his time, kissing him very gently and letting the tip of his tongue trace the outline of his lips before indulging themselves in a deeper, more sensual kiss. Their teeth clash and Renjun falls deeper in love with the way Jeno traces the curve of his cheeks whilst murmuring praises against his lips between kisses.

Jeno breaks away from his lips, choosing to trail kisses on his skin right down the curve of his jawline. He continues to praise Renjun, telling him how pretty he is and his words are wrapped with a tone similar to love and adoration. Renjun lets out a gasp when Jeno's pair brushes against the back of his ear, moving down to leave gentle kisses along the slope of his neck and his collarbones. His whole body is shivering and Jeno unconsciously moves closer as he moves up once more, capturing his lips in a slow kiss this time.

Renjun nips lightly on his bottom lip, swiping his tongue along it before he breaks away, chasing his breath. Jeno keeps him close by leaning his forehead against his, his eyes slowly fluttering open. He looks entirely blissful, so incredibly happy that Renjun wishes he can have this memory engraved in his head — the sight of Jeno so happy like this is such a beautiful moment.

"How are you so perfect?" Renjun whispers against his lips and Jeno elicits a laugh in response, stealing yet another kiss. He feels lightheaded and dizzy — head spinning due to the amount of elation he's feeling.

"I should be asking that question." They share another laugh, the sound fading away in the embrace of the night. They fall into a comfortable silence — Renjun running his fingers along his sides whilst Jeno caresses his cheeks with gentle brushes of his thumb.

"I want to stay like this with you for the longest time." Jeno murmurs, his eyes lit up with happiness. "Can we do that?"

Renjun can't help but break into a smile. Maybe one day, he'll be able to hold Jeno like this without worrying about anything else. Maybe one day, everything they've ever imagined together will happen to them. It doesn't matter to Renjun how long it will take — he knows that one day, they'll make it out fine.

Right now, he's contented with being in Jeno's arms for the longest time possible.

"Of course."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! feel free to talk to me in [twitter.](http://twitter.com/jenosaints)


End file.
